Kraken
The Kraken is a legendary sea monster of giant proportions that is said to dwell off the seven seas. The legend may have originated from sightings of giant squid that are estimated to grow to 13–15 m (40–50 ft) in length, including the tentacles. It has appeared in several Walt Disney Pictures films, including 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and its sequel. Background Biology The Kraken was a cephalopod-like beast, with a squid-like mantle, a number of long, suckered tentacles at the base of its head, Some of these were as thick around as a galleon's main mast, most significant are the two long forearms powerful enough to split a ship into fragments in mere seconds, and the suckers were strong enough to rip the flesh from a man's face. The Kraken used the tips of its tentacles to feel its way around a ship before deciding where best to strike. It also had a long, sharp tail similar to a squid and large round eyes with orange irises and black pupils. It had a large, maw-like mouth surrounded by fangs below its large eyes, and a massive body at least twice as long as its tentacles. The overral length of the Kraken is similar to the length of ten ships, which would be approximately 1400 feet in total length. Its body resembles a massive, cuttlefish-like cephalopod. Appearances ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea A warship approaches, firing upon the submarine, which descends into the depths, where it attracts the attentions of a giant squid. The electric charge fails to repel the monster, so Captain Nemo and his men surface to dislodge the beast. Nemo is caught in one of the squid's tentacles. Ned, having escaped from captivity during the struggle, jumps to Nemo's rescue, saving his captor's life by killing the creature. ''Pirates of the Caribbean Background The Kraken was controlled by Davy Jones, ruler of the sea, and commanded to prey upon ships to ensure Jones had many unwilling candidates for service aboard his cursed vessel, the Flying Dutchman. The Kraken could be summoned from aboard the Flying Dutchman, with the use of a giant hammer that sent a shock wave through the ocean that served as a call to the creature. Jones would recite a chant while his crew summoned the beast. The Kraken was unleashed upon those who had been marked with a Black Spot, and could only be called off if Jones himself removed the mark. A person given the Black Spot would be ruthlessly tracked by the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken, and even items of clothing or personal belongings left by the target would attract the creature on its hunt. Davy Jones was further able to order the Kraken to attack specific ships, as he did against the Black Pearl off Isla Cruces. ''Dead Man's Chest Captain Jack Sparrow was given a Black Spot by Bootstrap Bill Turner, on behalf of Davy Jones, and was forced to avoid the open water to escape the Kraken. Ultimately, however, he was forced into a confrontation with the beast, and was consumed by it aboard his ship, the Black Pearl. Witnessing this, Jones stated that Sparrow's debt was paid. At World's End Shortly after obtaining Davy Jones' heart, Cutler Beckett ordered Jones to kill the Kraken, fearing Jones may use it against him. Upon returning from Davy Jones' Locker, Jack Sparrow and his companions discovered the dead beast washed up on a beach. Pintel and Ragetti approached the Kraken's face, Pintel poked it with a long stick. They mused on calling themselves "Kraken Slayers" and turning the creature into an exhibit. Jack reflected on his own mortality while looking into the beast's glazed eye. Video Game Appearances Disney INFINITY The Kraken appears in the game. Disney Parks The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow The Kraken appears in the attraction. Behind the scenes *In the "Creating the Kraken" featurette for ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Lee Arenberg identifies the Kraken as an "old Disney character", the same giant squid from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Gallery JackvsKraken.jpg Kraken Mouth.jpg Dead Kraken.jpg|The Kraken beached Kraken Lego.jpg|Mega Bloks Kraken Kraken-DMC.png KrakenAttacking.png External links *Kraken on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Animal Villains Category:Marine Animals Category:Silent characters Category:Adults Category:Cephalopods Category:Giants Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters in video games Category:Once Upon a Time characters